vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Xion
|-|Base= |-|First Form = |-|Second Form = |-|Third Form = |-|Final Form = |-|KHIII = Summary Xion is the fourteenth member of Organization XIII, first appearing in the game Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, in which she could be viewed as both a main protagonist and antagonist. She is not a normal Nobody and is only a nominal member of the Organization. Because of this, she does not have a throne in Where Nothing Gathers, nor does she have a title or a breed of Nobody to control. Instead, she is an imperfect Replica of Sora created from his leaked memories as a fail-safe in case both Sora and Roxas proved to be useless to Organization XIII's plans. While this enables her to use the Keyblade, Xion's existence also halts Sora's progression of regaining his memories to fully awaken while in his pod, something which Naminé, DiZ, and Riku recognize. As Sora's memories are the basis of her being, Xion initially resembles Kairi, who was Sora's strongest memory at the time of her birth, though her physical appearance eventually changes depending on who is viewing her and who they have connections with. Roxas, Axel, and Riku (and presumably the rest of the Organization, except Xigbar, Xemnas, and Saix) see her as Xion. Roxas also sees her as Sora before their battle with each other, Xigbar sees her as Ventus, Xemnas sees her as Sora, while Saïx sees her only as a hooded puppet. As Naminé stated while talking with Riku, Xion's face was originally blank, until Sora's memories found their way into Xion and she gained an identity. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 4-C | Possibly 3-A Name: Xion, No.i''/ '''XIV' Origin: Kingdom Hearts Gender: Female Age: Technically less than a year old, physiologically about 15 Classification: Imperfect Replica of Sora, (former) Member of Organization XIII, (former) Member of the True Organization XIII Powers and Abilities: |-|Nobody Xion= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Nobody Physiology, Self-Sustenance (Type 1. Can breathe in space), Flight (The Keyblade is capable of Flight, Xion is also capable of Flight), Energy Blasts, Elemental Magic (Ice Magic, Thunder Magic, Fire Magic, Wind Magic, Light Magic), Portal Creation (The Keyblade can create portals), Power Bestowal (The user of a Keyblade can grant a variation of it to somebody else of trust on purpose or accident by letting them touch it), Damage Reduction, Healing, Teleportation, Dimensional Travel, Resurrection (Via Auto-Life), Telekinesis, Light Magic, Darkness Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Keyblade-Master level Wielder, Can summon her Keyblade if disarmed, Telepathy (The Keyblade can react accordingly to what its user wants to do), Homing Attack (Via Ragnarok), Regeneration Negation (Unknown, can harm Heartless in a fashion that prevents them from coming back), Sealing/BFR (The Keyblade can seal things by locking the Keyhole of it, which includes pathways to other places), Sealing Negation (Keyblades can open the seals of multiple things, including the gates between "Worlds"), Curse Removal (It was heavily implied that the Keyblade could remove Calypso's curse of being bound in a mortal body), Durability Negation (Via Nil), BFR, Transformation, and Statistics Amplification (Xion right before her boss fight BFRs Roxas into a portal, and during her fight transforms multiple times, with each transformation multiplying her power), Immortality Negation (Types 5 and 8, The Keyblade is the only weapon capable of releasing the hearts of the Heartless, and it was shown it can also destroy the skeletal forms of the pirates despite being neither alive nor dead) |-|Resistances=Darkness Manipulation and Corruption (Her Black Coat protects her from the corrupting effects of the darkness of the Dark Corridors and the Realm of Darkness), Information Manipulation (Should scale to her fellow Nobodies who were unaffected by Namine's powers), Light Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement (Unaffected by her own power), Magic-based Time Stop (The Keyblade grants Resistance to Magic-based Time Stop), Gravity Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Attack Nullification, Power Nullification, Life Absorption, Perception Manipulation, Attack Reflection, Transmutation, Mind Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Time Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, BFR, Sealing, Power Mimicry, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Death Manipulation, and Paralysis Inducement via Master's Circle, Existence Erasure (Can take hits from Heartless, which can do this with any attack), Law Manipulation (Due to not being apart of the worlds she travels in, Xion is unaffected by the laws of those worlds, such as when the curse medallion did nothing to Sora, Goofy, and Donald, despite the latter being greedy.), Madness Manipulation (Type 3), Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, and Willpower Manipulation (The Realm of Darkness has been stated to eradicate existence itself within it, and anyone who's traveled there have never returned, Ansem the Wise by being in the Realm of Darkness was losing his sense of self and memories, having to give into his hatred to survive, Aqua not long after being in the Realm of Darkness lost the will to continue, and needed to stay true to her friends to fight it) |-|Somebody Xion= All previous but Nobody Physiology, Abstract Existence (Type 2, Xion's "heart" is attached to herself in this fashion), Possible Causality Manipulation (Possibly possesses the Power of Waking, which allowed for Sora to rewrite the entire timeline), Immortality (Type 6. Can insert her "heart" into others to live indefinitely), Possession (The Keyblade allows its user to send their own "heart" free, which can then proceed to possess the target), Resistance to Data Manipulation (Ansem The Wise stated that the "heart" cannot be contained by data, and that the process itself would be incalculable), Curse Manipulation, Law Manipulation (Due to not being apart of the worlds he travels in, Xion is unaffected by the laws of those worlds, such as when the curse medallion did nothing to Sora, Goofy, and Donald, despite the latter being greedy.) Attack Potency: At least Large Star level (Fought with Roxas, and her transformations are stated to have "multiplied" her power). Can ignore conventional durability with Nil | Possibly Universe level (Is comparable to other Warriors of Light such as Sora). Can ignore conventional durability with Nil Speed: Massively FTL+ (Kept up with Roxas, one of the fastest characters in the series) Lifting Strength: At least Class M Striking Strength: At least Large Star Class (Traded blows with Roxas) | Possibly Universal Durability: At least Large Star level (Comparable to Roxas) | Possibly Universe level Stamina: Very high, fought an extremely long and exhaustive battle with Roxas that consisted of four phases. Range: Extended melee range with Keyblade strikes. Planetary with magic via power-scaling from Sora. Standard Equipment: * Keyblade (Kingdom Key): Through channeling one's strength of heart, the user can summon a Keyblade to use in battle. Through the use of the Keyblade, the user is granted increased strength, speed, durability, and increased magical power, as well as access to special abilities. Xion wields the basic Kingdom Key in combat, offering no real merits over other Keyblades but is balanced and easy to use. However, she discards the Keyblade in her fight with Sora, opting for a magical sword or set of magical swords that change in shape depending on where she is fighting. * Black Coat: A magically enchanted coat that allows the wearer to pass through the Corridors of Darkness safely, warding off corrupting influences and preventing the power of Darkness from encroaching one's mind and soul. It is also useful for stealth, as the hood completely obscures one's face and blends in the with the shadows created by the Corridors. Intelligence: Due to inheriting Sora's memories and combat skill along with Roxas, Xion is skilled combatant able to go toe-to-toe with even the strongest of Heartless. She manages to give Axel and Roxas incredibly difficult fights in their attempts to bring her back to the Organization, bringing the former to point of unconsciousness. She fights in almost the same manner as Sora, inheriting his most powerful techniques, particularly the Limits he lost during his time in Castle Oblivion. Weaknesses: Before Kingdom Hearts 3 Xion became somewhat suicidal after realizing her role in Xemnas's plans, Must be hard-pressed to use her Limit Break. Notable Attacks and Techniques: Base * Event Horizon: Her Limit Break, in which she charges her Keyblade with light before attacking her foe with a powerful barrage of melee attacks. First Form * Sonic Blade: Xion repeatedly attacks her foe by rushing forth in a rapid thrusting motion, piercing them multiple times before sending them flying with a powerful finisher. Thanks to her wings, she is also able to perform this attack in the air, granting her even more speed, power, and maneuverability. Second Form * Ragnarok: Xion knocks the opponent in the air and bashes them with her blade a couple of times. She then charges energy for a brief moment before unleashing a powerful fusillade of homing magic projectiles that deal heavy Nil-elemental damage. Third Form * Ars Arcanum: Xion charges her blades with energy before attacking her foe with a rapid and powerful series of thirteen strikes, sending her foes flying with the sheer force behind the final blow. Fourth Form * Trinity Limit: Xion creates a massive magical circle that engulfs the entire battlefield in destructive light, dealing heavy damage to anyone caught in the attack. Key: Up to Dream Drop Distance | Kingdom Hearts III Gallery Kingdom Key KH.png|Kingdom Key|link=http://www.khwiki.com/Kingdom_Key XionEventHorizon.gif|Event Horizon Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Disney Category:Square Enix Category:Light Users Category:Organization XIII Category:Good Characters Category:Keyblade Wielders Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Teenagers Category:Tragic Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Users Category:Sword Users Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Protagonists Category:Element Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Void Users Category:Damage Reduction Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Parasol Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Healers Category:Summoners Category:Playable Characters Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Sealing Users Category:BFR Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Purification Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Concept Users Category:Immortals Category:Intangibility Users Category:Data Users Category:Possession Users Category:Portal Users